This invention relates generally to fluid handling devices and methods, and more particularly to an improved fluid jet ejector and fluid jet ejection method. The improved fluid jet ejector may be used in several embodiments including a vacuum apparatus and method, vacuum seal or sealing kits or systems, oil evacuation or oil change kits or systems, vacuum valve assemblies, improved vacuum bodies or ejectors, or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved fluid jet ejector, an improved home vacuum sealing kit and method, and an improved quick oil change kit and method.
Fluid jet ejectors are well known and used for a variety of purposes. Simply stated, a conventional fluid jet ejector comprises a body containing a fluid passage which forms a primary fluid inlet for receiving a pressurized primary fluid, a fluid outlet, a vacuum chamber between the inlet and outlet, a convergent-divergent diffuser communicating the vacuum chamber to the outlet, a nozzle communicating the inlet to the vacuum chamber, and a secondary fluid inlet opening to the vacuum chamber. In operation of the ejector, pressurized primary fluid enters the primary fluid inlet of the ejector and is then accelerated to a high velocity through the nozzle which discharges a high velocity jet stream of the fluid through the chamber into the convergent inlet end of the diffuser.
Acceleration of the primary fluid through the nozzle into the vacuum chamber creates a reduced pressure in the chamber which induces secondary fluid flow through the secondary fluid inlet into the chamber. The secondary fluid thus entering the vacuum chamber is drawn and entrained by and drawn into the diffuser with the high velocity fluid stream. The combined fluid undergoes acceleration and compression as it passes through the convergent inlet portion of the diffuser and deceleration and expansion as it passes through the divergent outlet portion of the diffuser.
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of such fluid jet ejectors. Among the patents disclosing such ejectors are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,729, dated Jan. 6, 1925 to Suczek disclosing an ejector having convergent tubes N, N1 through which a primary fluid is discharged through vacuum chambers g, r into diffusers D, D1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,741, dated May 7, 1935, to Buckland disclosing a jet pump having a single nozzle 13 and diffuser 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,480, dated Mar. 23, 1937, to McLean disclosing a thermal compressor having convergent nozzles 7, 10 and a single diffuser 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,774, dated Mar. 17, 1953, to Plummer Jr. disclosing a thermocompressor having a single nozzle 22 and diffuser 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,073, dated Dec. 29, 1970 to Petrovits disclosing a jet inducer having a single nozzle 34 and diffuser 38.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,623, dated May 13, 1997 to Skaggs describes a fluid jet ejector and ejection method wherein a plurality of high velocity liquid jet streams of a primary fluid are discharged through a vacuum chamber into a convergent-divergent diffuser to draw a secondary fluid into the chamber. The secondary fluid is entrained within flow spaces formed between the liquid jet streams and is carried from the chamber through the diffuser by the jet streams.
Further fluid jet ejectors, injectors, or jet pumps are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,002,753, 1,443,315, 1,589,888, 1,804,569, 2,164,263, 4,744,730, 4,842,777, 5,055,003, and 5,370,069.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,716 describes a compressor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,645 and 3,659,962 describe aspirators. British reference 290,742 describes an exhauster and Soviet reference 767,405 describes a gas-liquid ejector.
Typical home vacuum sealing kits such as the "Pump-N-Seal" include a hand pump unit much like a hand bicycle or tire pump which acts in reverse to draw air irom a jar or bag using a hose connected to the base of the hand pump. This device requires the user to manually create a vacuum and work against a return spring on the hand pump. Also, the hand pump unit includes a check valve which can become clogged with food or debris.
Conventional oil changing techniques require the car owner to remove the oil fill cap from the upper side of the motor, crawl under the vehicle and remove the oil drain plug, drain the used oil into an oil pan, replace the oil drain plug, refill the engine oil, replace the oil fill cap, dispose of the used oil, and clean or dispose of the oil pan. Allowing the oil to drain from the engine under the force of gravity is a time consuming, messy, and aggravating experience, to say the least.
Attempts have been made to provide oil change devices which reduce the time and inconvenience of a conventional oil change. However, these oil change devices are either slow, awkward, or expensive.
Hence, there is a need for an improved fluid jet ejector or injector and improved fluid jet injection or ejection method, industrial ejector, a vacuum apparatus and method, vacuum seal kit and method, oil change kit and method, or the like, which addresses the drawbacks of the conventional apparatus and methods.